A Tale of Life and Friendship
by Kitsun3mi
Summary: Kaito and Meiko have always been friends, as long as they can remember. When they start to love each other as more, will their relationship crumble or flourish? Join the pair of popular Vocaloids on the journey of their life together, a tale full of family, friendship, tragedy and love.
1. That Day

February. The end of a harsh winter in Hokkaido. Though being this cold, it was not quite the beginning of spring. However, for a quite home hidden in the nooks of Sapporo, something new has still begun.

The phone rang abruptly, the receiver clattering against its polished base. "Hello?" asked the man who had picked it up.

"Katsuya. Help us. She won't stop." A male voice muttered, seemingly exasperated. There was a shrill, but faint noise in the background.

" Daichi?" Katsuya asked in confusion and concern. "Who won't stop what?" 

"Mei-chan. She's been crying for hours, saying 'I want to see Kaito!'"

Katsuya chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry about that, man. And while you're on vacation, too. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Daichi sighed. "No one can stop her. She's as strong-willed as her mother... Hah! We'll have to drive over. Prepare the spare room, will ya? Something tells me we won't be prying those two apart."

"Sure thing. See you soon!" Katsuya said, ending the call.

Katsuya Shion and Daichi Sakine had been friends for a long time. Since they met in middle school, the pair had been inseparable. They graduated together, and eventually graduated highschool the same way. They even married women they had met together, and before long, settled down with kids. Katsuya came first; four years ago, his wife Haruko gave birth to a boy they named Takashi. Daichi and his wife, Mami, had a beautiful little girl just two years after. They named her Meiko.

Though only alive for a short time, Meiko grew up near the Shions and grew to think of them as family. Naturally, when she heard of them having a _new _baby, she was exited. This is why, when Meiko heard she had missed the baby's birth by two weeks while on vacation, she was **devastated.**

"Wahhhh!" a loud sob came from Meiko's little mouth. "I wanna see Kaito! I wanna see him!"

"Yes, sweetie," Mami hushed her child gently, as her husband hurriedly packed their luggage that was scattered across the hotel room. "We're going to see him very soon!"

"Now!" Meiko yelled assertively.

The family finally arrived home after a tedious taxi ride, and an even _worse _flight filled with glares from passengers, and angry murmurs about how "parents nowadays don't control their kids." Daichi tossed their heavy bags inside the house, as Mami hurried the child into their car. Without a moment of rest, they sped off to the Shion household.

_Knock, Knock._

Haruko answered the door quickly. At the sight of the woman's kind face, Meiko's wailing stiffened to a whine.

"Oh dear," Haruko giggled regretfully. " You all look so tired. Bring her right in."

"I'm so sorry about this," Mami shook her head in shame. "You must be so busy with your older son and the new baby, and now this one comes along..."

"Oh no, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You went through all this trouble for the visit!" The woman lead her friends into the dining room. When they sat at the table by Katsuya, she took her leave to watch over the children.

Meiko tottered across the tatami floor, her brown bob bouncing with each step. Mami and Takashi trailed behind her, as they made their way to the nursery room. The young girl struggled with the door handle, raggedly sliding it open with a loud chatter. Upon opening, the dim yellow light spilled out of the room in a dull way. The flickering, ice-cream shaped nightlight revealed glimpses of baby blue wallpaper, toys neatly piled in the corner, a small changing station by the closet, and a white crib in the center of the room. A bunny-themed mobile spun sleepily overhead, and Meiko's eyes lit up as she saw what was beneath it.

Baby Kaito looked up at the spinning contraption with dreamy wonder. His sparkling blue eyes fluttered in time with its movements. Small tufts of blue hair rested on his little head, covered mostly by his small white hat that matched his navy-striped jumpsuit. Silky soft sheets rested beneath him, and a yellow blanket was scrunched beneath his legs, likely kicked off by his wool-covered feet.

"Kaito?" Meiko said excitedly, and a bit too loud.

"Shh!" Takashi put a finger over her lips. "You have to be quiet with babies." He said in a whisper, feeling big-brotherly. A head taller and two years older than Meiko, he had always been a big brother of sorts, but it was different with a real sibling. He felt a special connection with Kaito, especially since they looked alike. With the same unruly, short blue hair, chubby cheeks and round eyes (the only difference being Takashi's were brown, like his father's) the likeness was obvious. 

"Kaito?" Meiko tried again, this time with a raspy whisper. She brought her small face up against the cribs lacquered railing, and peeked inside. Kaito turned his gaze curiously. His tired blue eyes met with her anxious brown ones. The toddler stared down at the little baby with a gleam in her eyes, similar to the way the baby had gazed at the mobile.

"He's beauuuuuuuuuutiful." She whisper-yelled.

"You can touch his hand, if you want." Takashi said, flaunting his authority again. "Just clean 'em first." His mother came from behind right on cue. She pulled out a large bottle of hand sanitizer, and spritzed the foam into the girls hands.

Meiko, giddy with glee, shakily reached her hand between the bars and reached out for the little boy. Her small fingers brushed his even smaller ones, and she smiled at the soft warmth she felt.

"Let's be best friends, mm-kay?"


	2. That Scarf

Friday afternoon. Meiko waited in the warm sun, outside of her daycare. The red ribbon on her sailor uniform danced in the wind. Her mother was coming to pick her up, and today they were going to see her younger friend, Kaito. A year had passed since the day she first laid her eyes on the little boy, and they had grown close since then. Well, at least Meiko had taken a liking to him. 

"Mommy!" She jumped up to her feet. Her mother approached with a nervous smile, and Meiko looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Mei-chan, don't cry but..." She knelt down to the girl's line of vision. "While you were at daycare today... Kaito-chan learned to walk." 

Meiko stared blankly for a moment. She felt a strong feeling fill up her gut, and it quickly flew straight out of her mouth.

"WHAT?" She shouted. Her mom rushed to suppress the tantrum, but stopped short when she noticed a smile on Meiko's face. "That's amaaaazing! I wanna see!"

Mami giggled at the unexpected response, took her daughter's hand, and took off for her friends' home. When they arrived at the house, Meiko's dad was already there, relaxing at the table by Kaito's father. Mami joined Kaito's mother, who sat on the worn couch while knitting.

Meiko plopped down by Kaito and Takashi, who were playing with blocks. "So, y'gonna walk for me, Kai-tan?"

Takashi shook his head at her. "He doesn't wanna do it anymore, 'cause he's sleepy. Maybe later, Mei."

Meiko pouted, disappointed. In defeat, she crawled over by her mother. She was engaged in a conversation with Kaito's mom, so Meiko had nothing to do. She rummaged around the scraps of yarn that sat beside the couch. One of them appeared to be the start of a blue muffler, that was thrown to the side.

"What's this?" She said to the moms, dangling it in her hand similar to the way someone might hold a smelly sock.

"Oh, that was a scarf for Kaito." Haruko nodded slowly, her long blue hair swaying left to right. "But I thought it might be too dangerous, so I'm making a hat instead." she said, more to Mami than Meiko.

"I'll make it!" Meiko said, desperate for activity. The women looked at her for a second, then laughed in harmony. She was just three years old after all, and

"No, Mei-chan," Mami rustled the girls hair. "You're too little! Maybe when you're bigger."

"I can do it! I can do it!" the child cried repeatedly, at a maddening volume. Soon the women gave in, and handed her the needles and yarn. She fiddled with the tools in her hand, but soon deemed it too hard, and started crying loudly.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Takashi took her hand, trying his best to help the situation and the exhausted mothers. "Follow me!"

The toddler trailed behind him, wiping the tears from her chubby cheeks onto the back of his white T-shirt. He chuckled slightly at the gesture.

They approached Takashi's bedroom, and Meiko wondered what they were doing. The older boy rummaged around his closet, and pulled out a long blue sheet, medium in thickness.

"What's that?" Meiko asked, her brown eyes lighting up as she realized where this was headed. 

"It's an old blanket thing," Takashi spread the sheet across the floor "It's still good and stuff, but I don't use it anymore. We can cut it up and make the scarf, if you want."

The girl hugged her friend tightly and thanked him. The children searched the room for a pair of scissors and other material, then set to work. They cut a long and thick strip of the fabric away from the blanket, careful not to cut too much or too little. Takashi showed Meiko how to use his sewing machine, and they made a hem for the scarf together. He even let her write something on the end of the scarf with a fabric pen. After about an hour, they had finished the job.

Suddenly, Haruko rushed into the room calling their names. Takashi worried he was in trouble for shredding his sheets, but the real reason his mother was frantic became obvious very fast. Baby Kaito staggered into the room behind his mom, holding onto the door frame for support. The older kids gasped in surprise and excitement.

Kaito made his way over to his brother with great effort. "Look what we made!" Takashi sang, as Meiko wrapped the brand-new muffler around him. She held out her arms, and the baby leaned against them.

"It looks so cute!" Meiko smiled down at the boy, and he slumped into her chest. The scarf draped over his shoulders and dragged across the floor as they walked around the room. The end of the fabric flapped about, revealing the writing on it's other side

_Love, Meiko. _


End file.
